


The Captain Watches His First Pride Parade

by Infinitely_Odd



Series: Ghost Stories [1]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Pride, Ghosts, Ghosts BBC, Happy Ending, Kitty and Pat are pure af, Mary is Mary, Mild Angst, The Author Regrets Nothing, The captain is slightly angsty, This is awful but ehre we go, a nice talk, idk what else to tag this as, pride parade on TV, the captain is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitely_Odd/pseuds/Infinitely_Odd
Summary: It's a regular day for Alison, meaning the house is in absolute chaos. It's a hot June day, the air was thick outside and being inside didn't help.  Currently Mike was standing with his bum in the fridge, waiting until it beeped, shut it, then repeated the whole thing. Mary was sitting just in front of him, waiting, watching. As she usually did. Robin liked the fridge light, and liked making it flicker even more than that. Those three were kept busy.Meanwhile Lady Button refused to step outside her room. True to form Kitty and Pat were outside in the field, not straying too far, but enjoying the lovely day, while Thomas and Julian were fighting as usual.Alison wandered down the stairs, the house it's usual self. Everyone was busy.But, she thought as she halted, someone's missing.Where's the Captain?





	The Captain Watches His First Pride Parade

It's a regular day for Alison, meaning the house is in absolute chaos. It's a hot June day, the air was thick outside and being inside didn't help. Currently Mike was standing with his bum in the fridge, waiting until it beeped, shut it, then repeated the whole thing. Mary was sitting just in front of him, waiting, watching. As she usually did. Robin liked the fridge light, and liked making it flicker even more than that. Those three were kept busy.

Meanwhile Lady Button refused to step outside her room: "I simply will not! The ghastly sun will ruin my skin, besides, it is not proper for a lady to be outside without a decent parasol- which I do not own currently. I used to have one...a laced one. I-"

True to form Kitty and Pat were outside in the field, not straying too far, but enjoying the lovely day. The pair were kneeling beneath one of the trees next to Pat's one, engrossed in conversation. Kitty eager as always to learn and Pat more than willing to teach, even if his knowledge was a little outdated. Alison huffed a silent laugh, they could always fix that. He was as eager to learn as Kitty was.

Thomas and Julian were fighting as usual. What they were arguing about Alison had no clue. It was a new topic every day- varying from the validity of the "free pass" to whether Alison would be willing to divorce Mike, kill herself, and marry him. She wasn't. But that wouldn't stop Thomas from trying.

Alison wandered down the stairs, the house it's usual self. Everyone was busy.

_But_ , she thought as she halted, _someone's missing._

Where's the Captain?

* * *

 

The Captain was a man of habit, as one would expect from an ex soldier. He had his usual haunts, so to speak, and visited them on a regular basis. He was like clockwork, Alison played with the idea of trying to create a schedule for him, should he be needed.

He wasn't in the basement with the plague pit and the victims (they sent their regards). Mary and Robin hadn't seen him, neither had Pat or Kitty, and Lady Button never invited male company into her room. Thomas and Julian were still engrossed in their argument- _is writing a real job?-_ and Alison wasn't in the mood to intervene and face Julian's wrath and Thomas' pining. She closed the door gently behind her, hoping they hadn't heard.

She continued down the stairs, tracing her fingers along the solid wood banister. When she reached the bottom Alison took a second to listen to the house, it creaked with age. It almost seemed alive.

From the living room Alison thought she could hear the television on, and tip-toed through to the room to investigate. She thought she'd turned it off earlier, but it seemed she was wrong. The news was on and Captain was sitting on the sofa watching it with unwavering attention.

Alison sat next to him, but he didn't even greet her. To her surprise it wasn't anything to do with war, or tanks, or anything he was usually interested in. But instead it was a live report on one of the biggest pride parades in the UK. The air was filled with brightly coloured confetti and streamers, on the streets you couldn't even see the pavement for the masses of people, a river of flags and floats and rainbows.

"And this year marks the 50th anniversary of the Stonewall riots, seen as the beginning of the fight for equality for members of the LGBTQ community." The commentator said, "People have been gathering for this parade for many years as a sort of protest for equal rights. Since gay marriage became legal in 2014, people still continue to parade in June up and down the country, telling the world that they are here, and they will be listened to. We'll continue to follow the parade as it travels through the city. I'll now pass to the next correspondent. This has been Mike Peabody for BBC news-"

Captain was quiet again, his grey eyes focused solely on the TV, the scene changing to further down the road to the next reporter. A blonde woman who was interviewing volunteers of charities, and the people who had organised the whole event. The silence between the two was palpable, the air hot and thick.

"So," The Captain cleared his throat, "This goes on every year, hm?"

Alison nodded. "Yeah, come rain or shine. It's impressive really."

Captain nodded slowly. "And...it's all legal now..."

"Yup. For quite a few years now, it's pretty great." Alison chuckled, "They have rights and everything! We're not ahead in the game by any means, but we're pretty tolerant, you know?"

Captain nodded once more.

"I mean, it's not all sunshine and rainbows," Alison continued, "Mike still has abuse hurled at him every now and then,"

The Captain raised an eyebrow, "Mike is...?"

"Bi- bisexual, not gay. Men and women, and anyone in between I guess." She waved her hands around, trying her best to explain clearly. "Yeah it's not perfect, but considering what it was like years and years ago, we've come on massively."

Alison coughed nervously, and the pair sat in silence once more. The TV switched again this time to a reporter commentating as a float went past. Rainbows were everywhere, everyone was grinning, pride was always a happy time.

"You think...if I were to, hypothetically, tell the others that I am...gay. Do you think they would mind?"

His voice shook with uncertainty, and his facade cracked, allowing Alison to see him as he felt: scared, uncertain. She wished she could touch him properly, and give him a hug. Or at least a reassuring pat on the back.

"Not at all," She began. "Mary and Julian might be a bit odd about it, and Thomas and Kitty might not understand. Lady Button will be her usual self, but, they're your _friends_. You've not changed, you're still the same old grumpy walrus they know and love." Captain smiled softly, and Alison took that as permission to continue. "There's nothing wrong or taboo about liking the same sex, and I know they won't look at you any differently. Although, Kitty might want to rope you into one of her sleepovers discussing eligible bachelors."

Captain sat up straight, "There will be none of that, I think," he barked out. But Alison looked deeper once more and saw how his eyes seemed lighter, his smile- a quirk of the lips, really- seemed more genuine. Alison returned the quirk of the lips and stood up. The captain kept his gaze on the TV.

"I can turn this off, if you like. I think there's a documentary about World War 2 on channel 5."

"That's quite alright, Alison, I think there might be some tactics I can pick up from this parade. A way to get everyone in order quickly."

Alison nodded and left him to it, going upstairs to change her clothes into something more suitable for the June sun. The Captain remained sitting with his back straight, his eyes steely, but with his heart lightened, watching as the people continued to march. A weight lifted off his shoulders, he finally relaxed a little into the couch. The quirk of his lips still present.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellas it's a me, ya gal, after a minor breakdown feat. me deleting my last series I'm back up writing for a tiny fandom in the hopes that they'll enjoy this. More fluffiness to come. Thank you to the GHISCORD for being so lovely and nice and yeah. You're all great! 
> 
> Send me prompts please!  
> \- Rachael xx


End file.
